


he's right in front of you

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, some book 7 compliment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: "If you opened you eyes Harry you'd know why."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



He hadn't had a chance to spend Christmas with just the Weasleys in ages. Harry didn't know he was invited until it was Christmas Eve and Ron appeared in his fireplace wondering why the hell he wasn't at the Burrow.

 

They were outside, a decent way from the Burrow on Christmas morning. George and Angelina had been with them only moments ago. The four of them played in the snow like they were kids again. Snow angels, snowball fights, snow _forts_. Harry did not know that snow forts were a thing. George and Angelina voted that it was too damn cold, especially since George's remaining ear was the same shade of his hair. The couple went back to the Burrow to await Mrs. Weasleys' special Christmas breakfast. 

 

That left Harry and Ron. 

 

"Want to make a snowman?" Harry suggested. It was the first thing that popped into his head. Honestly he wanted to kick himself for asking something so stupid.

 

Ron shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

 

They both bent down and started gathering all of the snow for the base. Harry kept sparing glances over to his best friend. Ron was wearing a denim trousers, hand-knitted mittens, winter boots, a simple flannel shirt with knitted cap that matched his mittens. He'd grown his hair out since the end of the war and the dead ends of his ginger locks stuck out from under the hat. Harry couldn't help but watch the way Ron's arms moved as he rolled the snow. 

 

Harry shook his head trying to get back to reality. "Have you heard of Frosty the Snowman?"

 

"That magical snowman? Yeah Hermione showed me a video once or twice when I was over at hers a couple weeks ago. Don't get why anyone made multiple cartoons about a snowman. Dad would probably get a kick out of it. Told her to show it to _him_ not _me_."

 

Harry flinched. He had figured that his two best friends had hung out without him. They had every right to. After all, they weren't with Hermione now, were they? 

 

However, Hermione and Ron had dated for about two years before Hermione broke it off. Neither of his friends needed a shoulder to cry on afterwards, which Harry thought was bizarre. Neither gave any sort of explanation why they stopped dating. All Hermione would say was: _"If you opened you eyes Harry you'd know why."_

 

That had been over two months ago. Perhaps they'd made up and were in a relationship again.

 

Harry didn't understand why that made his heart ache.

 

"How's Hermione then? Haven't had a chance to see her since she started her apprenticeship."

 

"She's okay," Ron grunted as he placed a huge pile of on top of the what was meant to be the bottom of the snowman. "Um, she's pretty bogged down with her homework and stuff. She's shadowing one of the judges on the Wizengamot. She likes it well enough." Ron wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, grimacing when icy snow was caked on his exposed skin. "Krum immigrated over here and they have been spending loads of time together."

 

Harry blinked in surprise. "Doesn't that bother you?"

 

His friend stopped working on their snowman, pausing to take a long look at Harry. "Why would it bother me?"

 

He tilted his head in confusion. "Because… because aren't you with Hermione again? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

 

"What?! No! No! Just _no_!" Ron rolled back on his heels, sitting in a perfect squat despite the foot of snow. "Why would you think _that_?"

 

"I dunno!" Harry spluttered. "You two have been spending a lot of time together!" He felt flustered and he was sure that his face was turning pink.

 

"She's my _friend_ , Harry! Of course we hang out!"

 

"But--"

 

"No!" Ron interrupted. "You don't see her here do you? I invited _you_!"

 

Harry was starting to become just as angry as his friend looked. "So?! She could be with family for all I know!"

 

"Yes! _For all you know_! She's at her parents for Christmas. _With Krum_! He's her _boyfriend_!" He got to his feet, dusting the caked snow off his jeans. Merlin, Hermione was right! You _are_ thick!"

 

Ron stomped through the snow, away from Harry and the snowman. "Hey!" Harry grabbed his friend's wrist to stop him. "What was that?"

 

His friend struggled and escaped Harry's grasp. "You heard me! YOU. ARE. THICK! Why can't you see?! It's right in front of you, damnit! Oh, maybe that's because you've barely been in any relationship in your life! All you've done is kiss my sister! You don't get it!"

 

Harry didn't realize what he was doing until it was done. In his anger, he pushed Ron. A hard tap, but it wasn't a smart move since both of them were standing on top of a hill. As Ron started to fall, Harry screamed out and grabbed his friend, holding him tight as they rolled down the snowy hill together. 

 

Once gravity decided that they were able to stop toppling, their positions were rather embarrassing. Harry was lying on top of Ron. Their mouths were inches away from each other. This close, Harry could see that his best mate's lips were chapped and paler than normal. He gazed into Ron's eyes. His friend's pupils were incredibly dilated. They laid in the snow chest to chest. Ron's lanky legs slid in-between his thighs, making it so Harry was practically straddling his waist. 

 

His body ached, but Harry didn't care. He was sure that he was bruised in several places, but that didn't matter. All he could marvel was how they fit together like jigsaw puzzle pieces. Perfectly. Harry's heart thumped in his chest. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he wanted _more_.

 

"My what a display you two put on!"

 

Harry gasped and rolled away from his friend, standing up on shaky legs. He gaped at the two figures in the distance. George and Angelina, arm-in-arm, grinning like loons. 

 

"Come on!" Angelina yelled. "Time for breakfast!"

 

Harry turned around to see Ron still lying in the snow. He held out his hand and Ron grasped it, heaving himself in a standing position.

 

As they walked to the house, Ron nudged Harry's shoulder. "We okay?"

 

"Yeah." Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Sorry, I thought that you and Hermione were dating."

 

Ron laughed, "No worries. Just know that me and her are only friends now. Both of us don't have an interest in the other like that anymore."

 

"So she's really with Krum?" 

 

"Yeah. Pretty crazy right?"

 

Harry hummed, "Maybe you'll find someone who makes you happy too."

 

Ron stopped in his tracks and stared at him, like Harry was the last person he'd ever see. When Harry quirked an eyebrow, Ron shook himself and smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah, hopefully you will too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
